


it started with your lips

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: Malec, Malec Fluff, malec first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: alec doesn’t know how to kiss & magnus teaches them step by step & it turns into this hot makeout session & ‘wow i did not know you could do that’</p>
            </blockquote>





	it started with your lips

Alec took a stuttering breath, staring down at his twisting hands, his pulse pounding in his ears. He was nervous, he was excited, he was feeling things he didn't understand.

He felt Magnus’s gentle hands over his own, the warlock’s smooth palms soft on his scarred knuckles, the cool pads of his fingers on the delicate skin of his wrist. 

"Alexander,"

Magnus’s voice was so quiet, so trusting and confused, that it made Alec’s chest tighten with pain.

"It’s just that,” Alec said, swallowing hard and making himself look up. "I've just- I’ve never kissed anyone and- and I don't want to do it wrong."

Magnus’s expression cleared and he smiled softly. "Never? You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

“No,” Alec said, taking Magnus’s hands and holding them to his pounding chest, willing him to understand that he wasn't scared to kiss Magnus - he wanted to kiss Magnus more than anything right now - he was scared he wouldn't be any good at kissing Magnus.

He couldn’t make himself look into Magnus’s eyes, so he looked at his throat instead, admiring the graceful curve of it. “I want to, I just don’t know how to.” 

Magnus grinned and tilted his head to the side, his cat eyes flickering from Alec’s eyes to his lips. “I could teach you.” He offered, placing a hand on Alec’s knee. He rubbed the crease of Alec's jeans with his thumb. 

Alec laughed shakily. “Teach me?” 

Magnus hummed an affirmation and placed a finger under Alec’s chin, making him meet his eyes. 

"I could,” Magnus said, and he moved his hand to cup Alec’s cheek, stroking his thumb along the high edge of it. 

"I would start,” He leaned closer, the couch shifting under him, making Alec almost fall into his lap. Magnus smiled. “Like this.” 

Alec was unsure whether he was able to speak.

He cupped a hand around the back of Magnus’s neck, the tips of his fingers parting impossibly soft hair.

He said, "And I would do this?”

Magnus nodded and his eyes fluttered closed, and for a moment all Alec could focus on was the shimmering gold paint of his eyeshadow, powdery and fine. 

"And then,” Magnus said, and Alec tasted his breath; intoxicatingly minty and sharp. He breathed it in, wanting to drown in it.

Magnus leaned closer, their mouths a hairsbreadth apart. “I would kiss you.”

Alec made a small noise in the back of his throat, and he slanted his mouth down so that they met. 

Magnus’s lips were soft and gentle, and nothing like Alec had imagined. 

Magnus parted Alec’s lips with practiced precision and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer, and Alec melted into him, sliding his hand further up into the warlocks hair and twisting his fingers in it. 

Alec closed his eyes, trying to mimic Magnus; he edged his tongue in, just barely, then pulled out to trace the curve of Magnus’s lips with it, like an indecisive tide. He yanked on Magnus’s hair like he had thought of doing, and smiled against Magnus’s wanting mouth when the warlock growled. 

Alec kissed Magnus harder, and he tasted the sweetness of Magnus’s lipstick, felt it smear across the corner of his own mouth.

Magnus pulled back a little, and Alec whined against his retreating lips. He opened his eyes and looked at Alec for a moment, and Alec dazedly grinned. 

Magnus laughed and kissed Alec again, and his laugh quickly became a groan, low and needy against Alec’s open, eager mouth. 

Alec gasped, the hand unoccupied in holding Magnus close slipping under the warlocks shirt to caress warm skin and jumping muscles; new territory. 

Magnus jerked against Alec in surprise and pulled him completely into his lap, grinding up against him and digging his nails into Alec’s hips. 

Alec moaned and nipped at the corner of Magnus’s mouth, then the delicate underside of his jaw, tasting the salty sweat and soap on his skin and feeling his pounding pulse on the tip of his tongue. 

"Fuck, Alexander,” Magnus said, tipping his head back so that Alec could bite up to his ear. "I knew you'd be amazing but I didn't expect this."

“I’ve thought about it a lot,” Alec murmured, his breath hot on Magnus’s ear as he pulled it between his teeth. "Imagination bequeaths knowledge."

Alec bit down to Magnus's throat, sucked on the soft skin there; Magnus gave a breathy whimper. He rucked Alec’s shirt up and ran his fingers along the groove of Alec’s spine. 

Alec bit down again and Magnus made a weak sound. He fell back on the couch, with Alec collapsing on top of him, their mouths falling together again. 

"And you- you were worried you wouldn’t be good at this?” Magnus asked, sounding genuinely confused, his lips wet and hot and buzzing against Alec’s. 

Alec nodded, and an unbelieving sound escaped Magnus’s throat.

Alec wrapped a hand around Magnus’s throat and drew Magnus’s lower lip between his teeth, eliciting a gasp from him, and sat up, groaning when their crotches pressed together. 

Magnus looked up at him, his eyes wide and wild, and Alec swallowed hard, reaching for the hem of Magnus’s shirt. “Can I,” he said, playing with it between his shaking fingers. “Take this off?"

"Yeah," Magnus said, and lifted his arms.

Alec pulled the shirt over Magnus’s head and tossed it to the floor, then stared down at Magnus in what he supposed was thinly veiled fascination. 

Magnus was breathing hard, his cheeks and throat flushed a deep red, his mouth and face covered in faint painted on kiss marks; Alec put a finger to his own lips, and it came away with a hint of gold. 

Alec drew in a shallow breath; he had never thought that the sight of Magnus’s bare chest could undo him so easily.

It startled him how loudly his heartbeat had become, and he wondered if Magnus could hear it. 

"You’re beautiful,” He told Magnus, pressing a hand to Magnus’s throat again, feeling it shift against his palm as Magnus swallowed.

Magnus reached for Alec’s shirt, and Alec quickly took it off by himself, wanting nothing between them. 

He grabbed Magnus by the wrists and pulled him back up, their bare chests brushing, lips skipping over each other’s skin in messy, giddy excitement. 

"What else do you have to teach me?” Alec asked, his chest pushing against Magnus’s in a shocked gasp as Magnus raked his nails down his slick back. 

Magnus’s fingers found the loopholes of Alec’s jeans. “Lay down,” He murmured in Alec’s ear, and Alec shuddered against him. Magnus pushed him down and crawled over him, grinning wickedly. “And pay very close attention.”


End file.
